


You will be mine again

by Jtoyco1995



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bottom Sherlock, Different meetings, M/M, Protective John, Top John Watson, Vampire John Watson, possesive john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jtoyco1995/pseuds/Jtoyco1995
Summary: Set in Victorian Era, Sherlock is human and John is a vampire, Sherlock doesn't realize that he and John had lived before in a different time, will John be successful in making his Sherlock remember or will he have to make Sherlock Fall in love with him again.





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

* * *

Sherlock woke up in the middle of the night startle awake by a dream, strange because he doesn't dream often and when he does he doesn't remember, but this one this one is vivid, doesn't feel like a dream, more like of a piece if memory. He recalled being under a tree surrounded by beautiful purple and blue flowers reading a book, here he had long hair and was wearing 1800's clothing, he was smiling, smiling at something no smiling at someone, he doesn't know who but when he was about to look at the person, he woke up. Sherlock stared at the ceiling replaying the scene or dream in his mind storing and categorizing important details in his mind palace, he knows that this is just a dream but it somehow feels real, again like a memory. He analyses the dream carefully trying to get a glimpse or anything about the person he seems to be fond of in the dream. The feeling he had felt was not like any other, it was not like what you feel amongst friend or family but it was a feeling that you feel when your with someone you love, strange because Sherlock Holmes doesn't feel love, he doesn't do emotions. With a frustrated sigh he rolled to his side facing the window, he watched the night and what little star he can see and drifted of to sleep. It was around 6 oclk when he woke up, just in time to hear his brothers footstep vibrate through the corridor and there was a soft knock on the door followed by " Dear brother do get up, breakfast is ready." He said in a half interested voice.

Sherlock sat up and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. " In a minute Mycroft" he said with a groggy voice full of sleep. He heard his brother sign in frustration before turning his heels and started of towards the dinning area. Sherlock hauled himself of off bed and began dressing up for the day. They have a busy day ahead of them, he would be helping his brother in his campaign for parliament which he already deemed boring, he would rather pour acid on his hand than socialising with political men, he thought, but that statement was being overly dramatic. 

As he was getting ready for the day he suddenly remembered the dream he had, he looked himself in the mirror looking but not really looking, he thinks about the flowers they were odd in color but he knows that such flower exist in some part of the country but where, he might have to reseach it. He suddenly snaps back into reality, clears his throat and finishes up not wanting another ranting from his brother and he set of towards the dinning area. 

* * *

* * *

 They arrive at there destination which was Lestrade's mansion where the gathering was being held. Mycroft said that this will be the perfect place to start off his campaign, apparently showing up at every single gathering will help him gain popularity moving him closer to his goal, but this is making Sherlock's head ache. Every single person in this gathering is as plain as a stack of white paper, again being overly dramatic. Sherlock was left to his own device really and mostly kept to himself occasionally conjuring conversation with whoever they are, sometimes Mycorft will ask him to do his deduction to empress the other party which Sherlock happily obliges but leaving the deep and darkest secrets to himself like for instance Lady Dorathy's affair with The Duke of Willmount which he happens to be married to Lady Emilia, her sister and of many more secrets that he kept to himself in favor of his brother. 

Halfway towards the much awaited ending of the gathering Sherlock walked off towards the balcony overlooking the a forest happy to breath in fresh air. The forest outside made him recall the the tree he was under while reading it was and oak tree old by the looks of it and the book he was reading oddly enough he can recall he was reading a passage of off Shakespear's "A midsummer nights dream".

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,  
And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind"

He all but whispers. " Shakespear? A voice from behind said. Sherlock turned around and what he saw amazed him, the person in front of him was handsome, only a foot shorter. He had those beautiful blue eyes his ever seen, memorizing and kind of hypnotic at the same time. He had sandy silver hair and was smiling at him and his smile was like the sun and he felt that it could light up a cloudy afternoon. It is embarrassing but he knows he swooning at this magnificent creature.

He looks down and fidgets eyes fluttering he all but gracelessly stutters "Um y-yes it is. I um." He said speechless. 

The man in front of him genuinely laughs and it sound heavenly. He looked at sherlock fondly, " hello there gorgeous one why are you all alone here." The mysterious man said. Sherlock blushes at the endearment, the man in front him grins at him he helds his hand towards him. " My name is John.. John Watson.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, I hope you guys like this..

Sherlock tentatively shook his hand, and it was magical but also a bit familiar, familiar in a way that he somehow know this person and the feeling he had in that dream the feeling of being protected, cared for and loved he felt it right here and know with John. He clear his throat ",Sherlock.. Sherlock Holmes." He says.

" I know" John whispered and he looked at sherlock with longing and yearning in his beautiful blue eyes.

  " You you know??" Sherlock said, eyes wide and curious. John gave Sherlock a charming smile and he blushed at that smile.

"Well it was not hard to notice someone as beautiful as you and I was also thrilled upon hearing your name," he said as he looked back towards the group of people inside.

"Oh, " Sherlock smiled and looked at the ground and a beautiful pink tint spread through his face John thought he was beautiful, and oh how thrilled he was. John grinned and cup Sherlock chin making him look at him. Silver blue green met Ocean blue, bought looked at each and silence passed them for a few second before John broke the the silence."

You know when I entered, I saw you with a group of people," he said and smiled fondly at Sherlock. "

you were with this man named Mycroft if I heard his name correctly, you were telling them something that they were very amused off, I find my self not able to take my eyes of off you " John said as he looked at Sherlock locking there eyes together, John moved close towards him, Sherlock's eyes widen and he couldn't  help but to be a little surprise and thrilled at the same time. John was know a few inches away from him. 

"You remind me of the most beautiful exotic flower I've seen". John said as he held his hand up palm face to Sherlock and John waved his hand like what magicians do when conjuring a trick and presto a single beautiful purple almost bluish flower appeared out of nowhere he brushes a stray strand of his hair over his ears before placing the flower. The color complemented Sherlocks dark ringlets and pales creamy white skin making him look divine. 

Sherlock looked down at his feet avoiding all eye contact with this magnificent creature in front, oddly he  was amazed by John petty magic trick, of course he knows its fake and knows a little bit himself but the gesture was so sweet and funny that he can't help smiling. 

" Thank you" Sherlock said. " That was rather.. ingenues" he said as he took the flower by hand and examined it.

" This flower is very beautiful indeed" he said. Sherlock looked at the flower he recognizes it as one of many dozen of flower in his dream. He looked at the flower brows knitted together, face contorted in a somewhat mix of surprise and confusion. Sherlock looked at John eyes wide.

" where did you get this? ", he ask.

John looked at him with hope in his eyes he was about to answer when Mycroft entered that balcony in a not to graceful way. Bought men looked up at him, " Sherlock Holmes you where here the whole time?. He said his voice sounded angry.

John stepped aside allowing Mycroft to advance forward.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and with an huff. " yes I was here the whole time, Mycroft don't treat me like a kid that will get lost if you don't hold my hand. " he said.

He looked over where John stood but found that he already left.

Sherlock wondered if he will get to see him again.

End of CHAPTER TWO:

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for my bad writing and grammar.. Ill promise to update every wensday and friday..  
> Sorry guys no hot stuff yet soon though, Chapter 4 maybe..


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg!! I added a little competition for John. Hope you like it

Sherlock was in his study, he was sitting behind his desk a book in hand about exotic flowers. Since his encounter with John he finds that he cannot stop thinking about him, he finds that there is something awfully familiar about him like he knew him before.  
Exasperated he lowered down his book and started to fiddle with the flower John gave him, it had dried know after he placed it inside his favorite book about Chemistry.  
A smile form from his cupid bow lips, indicating that his thoughts was pleasant and indeed it was, he thought about there first meeting at the gathering, at Lestrades mansion. Sherlock thought about how charming John was, and the way he carries himself obviously a military man. Sherlock thinks about his smile, the way his only dimples crinkles and the warm after glow of his happiness making him warm and giddy inside, his smile is like a ray of sunlight and Sherlock feels sunburnt.  
Sunlight filled the sky and the ray of light passed through the window and it hit his face distracting him from his thoughts, he looked up at the window and with paused breath he took in the scenery. The trees shone as they were wearing golden crowns, and the sky was filled with splashes of red and pink.  
Sherlock adores sunrises, but he will never admit it to anyone especially to his older brother. He lets his breath go not realising that he was holding it until he exhales it.  
Sherlock bask in the after glow of the sunrise, he rises from his seat and starts to prepare for the day.  
Mycroft was in the library reading a book about politics when his butler knocked on the door. " Mr. Holmes, Sir Charles Agustus Milverton is here to see you" He said.

Mycroft was surprised at the sudden visit from Lord Milverton and there was silence for a few second before Mycroft seemingly back online, put his ice man facade on and orders his butler to accompany Lord Milverton to the sitting area before waving his butler off.  
Mycroft neatly places his book on the side table before standing up, he fixes him self straightening his vest and walks out of the room to meet his guest.  
Lord Milverton's visit was indeed a surprise, he was after all one of the highest ranking members of the Parliament his visit here was indeed a curiosity.  
Mycroft enters the sitting room to find that Milverton was sitting at one of the sofa chairs sipping a cup of tea, good Mycroft thought the servants outdid them selves today. Upon seeing Mycroft Lord Milverton gently placed his cup on the table and sat up to great his host.  
"Good Morning Mr. Holmes" he said with an air of aristocracy as he held his hand up. Mycroft took his hands a shook it firmly. " Good morning my Lord" he said. They each took there seats Mycroft sat opposite to him while he remain in the same chair and resume sipping his cup.  
Mycroft started to make himself a cup of tea as the servant graciously left a cup for him a pot of tea, milk and then sugar.  
" Lord Milverton, your visit is a surprise how may be of assistance." Mycroft said.  
Milverton looked at him his cup in hand, " Well I'm here to meet you Sir, you have become quite popular around the social and political circles," he said as he lowered his cup and places it on the table and then continues.  
" I heard that you are trying to get a position inside Parliament. " He said matter of fact.  
"Yes indeed that is correct" Mycroft said after sipping from his cup of tea. He looked at Milverton and smile his fake smile as Milverton did like wise. 

There conversation was rather interesting, they talked about there views in politic and was surprised that bought have same thoughts and opinions.  
"I heard that you have a younger brother, Mr. Holmes." Milverton said.  
Mycroft smiled at the thought of his little brother he will not admit it but his brother holds a special place in his heart even with all of the bickering.  
"Ah yes, Sherlock. What about him?." He said as he placed his cup of tea at the table.  
" I would like to meet him, I've heard that he is a guineas. ". Milverton said as he looked at Mycroft. Mycroft stilled his features there something about Milverton's expression that suggest other thing than being fascinated by his brothers brilliance, but Mycroft put on a tight smile and said. " My brother is rather busy at the moment with his experiments. You can state your business with my brother to me as I am the head of the family and his guardian.".  
Milverton stilled his features and narrowed his eyes towards Mycroft glaring for a fraction of a second before seemingly putting on an uninterested smile.  
" You are absolutely correct where are my manners". He said as he leaned in forward hands claps together, he straightens his shoulder, back straight.  
"I wish to court you're younger brother" he said as if what he said was not something to surprised about. 

End of Chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this, I was in a bit hurry when creating this so please for give me if this is shitty

Chapter 4 

 

Mycroft was staring at Milverton eyes wide mouth opening and closing not able to form words, it took him one full minute to realize what he just said.   
"I beg your pardon My Lord with all due respect my brother is" before Mycroft could finish his sentence Milverton held up his hand, he sighs and sets his cup down and then he looked at Mycroft with disappointment in his eyes.  
"You see Mr. Holmes I have quite a fascination with all things beautiful" he said with a smile.  
"Mr. Milverton." Mycroft voice faltered. "My brother is a man" he was now rather stating the obvious.  
"I am aware," he said looking at Mycroft seriously.  
Mycroft was in disbelief, he knows his brother was beautiful but never in a million years he thought of Sherlock being courted by a man.   
Anger rises inside him,as the thought of his brother being courted by this man. Mycroft knows this man and Milverton doesn't have the best track record in terms of relationship, he stood up shrugs his shoulder and said,  
" My brother is not an item that you can get ,when fancied Mr. Milverton,. If you intend to court my brother because you fancy his beauty, then you may take your leave "   
There was anger in Milverton's eyes, he glared at Mycroft, how dare he not give me what I want, he was about to stand up and confront him when Anthea, Mycroft secretary came in. " I'm sorry to disturbed you Mr. Holmes, but a Dr. John Watson wants to see you.  
Mycroft raises an eye brow, he never heard of a Dr. John Watson before but its better than having to talk to his current guest, he took a deep breath and looked at Milverton and back to Anthea.  
" Thank you Anthea, please let him in." He said as he took his seat once more.   
John entered the room with confidence and an obvious military barring emitting an authoritative aura giving of an I'm now in charge here atmosphere.   
Mycroft stood up and held his hand to take Johns, but before settling down he looked at Milverton and gave him a polite smile but Mycroft can see Johns eyes eyeing Milverton as if saying I'm watching you.   
"Dr. Watson, have we met before?,"Mycroft started as they all settled down to their seat's.   
John looked at Mycroft he smiled before answering.  
" Im afraid not Mr. Holmes," he said as he lean back against the sofa.   
"I am acquainted with you're brother Sherlock Holmes, we met at a gather hosted by Lestrade." He stated matter of fact.   
" If you're looking for my brother Dr. Watson sadly he is occupied by one of experiments." Mycorft said. That is very unfortunate indeed John had wanted to see Sherlock, but he has more pressing matters to attend to.  
"Well it is not him whom I wish to talk to, it is you whom I wish to speak." John said looking at Mycroft he narrowed his eyes at Mycroft, for the first time he felt intimidated. Mycroft was about to say something when all of a sudden the door swung open a very pissed Sherlock came in bursting through the door.   
"Mycroft what did I tell you about the body part I picked up at the mortua-" he stopped on his tracks and anger dissipating as his eyes gazed at John, he felt his breath leave his lungs.   
J- John?. He gasp, eye not leaving on the know standing form of John Watson.   
John took a step forward, eyes locked at Sherlock, he took his hand held it up towards his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Sherlock's hand, he was blushing hard at what John did, he felt week in the knee's he was barely able to keep himself up, but luckily he did.   
A smile began to form his cupid bow lips, he looked away, avoiding eye contact. John was grinning from ear to ear please by his handy work.   
"How did know where we live" Sherlock ask still not looking at him.   
" Well its not hard to ask around, a beautiful thing like you shouldn't be difficult to find" John said smugly, finally Sherlock looked up at him and just for a while they bought quietly stared at each other. Sherlock kept on looking at John's lip which seem to come closer, but sadly all things good needs to end. Mycroft stood beside his brother clearing his throat loudly, trying to get there attention, bought men looked at him,  
"Dr. Watson please refrain from touching my brothers hands", he said before swatting Johns hand that was still holding his baby brothers hand.   
"Mycroft, that was not necessary" Sherlock said as he rolled his eyes in irritation.   
"Sherlock, the bees need tending too, please go and see to them, Mycroft said as he looked at Sherlock and there was a hint of anger in his voice.   
" But I just tended to then hours ago." Sherlock protested.   
"Bee's Sherlock, Know! Mycroft all but shout he was loosing his composure and if this continues he doesn't know what will happen.  
End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this in a hurry, Im sorry if its fucked up but anyways.. Here it is.. Heheh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry if it took me too long to update been busy with work lately specially with Christmas coming lots of people booking hotel..

Sherlock was taken aback by his brothers sudden outburst, Mycroft never lets his emotion out he always has his stoic mask on never showing his emotions. Sherlock was wise enough not to argue with him but that doesn't mean he can't roll his eyes at him which he did before facing John again.   
"I.. Have to tend to the bee's" he said staring at Johns sparkling ocean blue eyes that also never left his.   
John gave Sherlock one of his signature smile. "You have a bee farm.." He said. Sherlock nods to confirm.  
" Amazing" John breaths out. Sherlock blushed at the complement and can't help falling deep for John, he just wish that he would be there to catch him when he falls.   
John once again held Sherlocks hand he was about to place a quick peck on top of his hands when all of a sudden Mycroft swatted there hands apart.   
"Don't keep the Bee's waiting Sherlock." He said as he watched his younger brother glare at him.   
"Um I.. Ill go know.. Goodbye John." He said. Halfway towards the exist Sherlock bit his lower lip,he wants to do something that he might regret later, but from what John did I think this one would be welcomed, he quickly dash towards John and gave him a quick kiss in the Cheek. John was stunned, and he was smiling form ear to ear.  
Mycroft was so surprised at his brother indecency. "William Sherlock Scott Holmes!! Out!! Now!!!.. He shouts. Sherlock ran towards the door giggling like a twelve year old he looked at John again before existing the room.  
John laughs and smiled at what happened,an endearing little creature his Sherlock is, and Mycroft is an overprotective prat, but that will not stop him from getting his price, John made his way back to his seat noticing Milverton glaring at him.  
Mycroft let himself fall to his seat, he lets out a frustrated breath and looked at John.  
" Dr. Watson, what is the reason of you coming here today" He said.   
John leaned forward he looked Mycroft in the eye's and said. " I wish to court your younger brother" he said, he watched Mycroft expression turn from frustration to anger before steeling his face, he was about to voice out his anger when suddenly John raised his one hand stopping him from saying anything.  
" I know what your going to say, but I will let you know that I will not be deter by any mean, I will court Sherlock and that is it. I will come by tomorrow to see him Good day" he said and just like that he walks of, he was halfway through the door when Milverton stopped him.  
" May the best man win my good man" Milverton said, John froze where he stood, feeling his blood boil at the odacity of this person. Melverton stood up and walk towards the Joh, he stopped and stood by his side, " Well, Doctor you seem to have the upper hand right now but I will let you know that I always get what I want. John turned to get a better look at his opponent and started at him with venom in his eyes, he held up one of his hands and smiled.   
" Indeed may the best man win" he said.   
Milverton ignored John's hand, and left the room and soon after John followed leaving Mycroft to himself, he was left stunned he cant believe what had just happened.

Sherlock was on high, he can't believe that John actually went his way to find him, he cant help but smile.  
"Oh, what is this why is my Sherlock happy today" Sherlock turned around and he see's Mrs. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson is there head maid and been with his family since he can remember it wont hurt letting her know, he ran up to her held her hand and he told her all what happened.   
"Sherlock I'm so happy for you," She said as he kissed him on his forehead.   
"Thank you Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock said and frowned at a thought that passed him. " Are you okey My dear?? she said patting his hands.   
"I don't know Mrs. Hudson, he said.   
" But do you ever get the feeling when you meet someone, even if you dont know them they feel awfully familiar to you." Sherlock said as he looked at her eyes searching for answers, she smiled at him reassuringly before patting him on the cheek.   
"Come now, lets talk about it over tea" Mrs. Hudson said.

John was pacing back in fort his hotel room, he had rented a suite room for the entire month, before he goes back home, with Sherlock of course.  
His blood was boiling Milverton got him worked up, how dare he, he will never have Sherlock, his Sherlock. John had spent decades looking for him and he will not tolerate any nuisance specially from a Lord Charles Agustus Milverton, he will not tolerate anything that will hold him against his forever.  
John released a shaky breath remembering something that Sherlock said   
" John Watson that temper of yours is going to get you killed someday."   
He smiled at that before he willed himself to calm down, Sherlock always tells him to breath when he's like this, he would also kiss him on his lips, in between his brows, and he would place his hands on his chest then Sherlock would look at him and smile. John missed that smile, that smile that could light up the sky on cloudy afternoon, after the tragedy all he could do was to remember that smile, his beautiful face, his laugh and everything that John loves about him, and when he learned how to paint he painted everything he could remember afraid that he might forget them. John stop dead in his track as his thought drifted dangerously to a memory, a memory he wishes to forget a memory of there house burning to the ground, of Sherlock bleeding to death, a memory of him barely conscious crawling towards him. A memory of him cursing does who did it to them, a memory of him asking vengeances and a memory of him waking up alive, there home burnt down to ashes along with Sherlock in it. There was a soft knock on the door that brought him back to reality thank god for that he thought, John took a deep breath and composed himself before walking towards the door to open it.  
Mary greeted him after opening the door, he sent out one of his best spy's to get information about Milverton, Mary came in and in her hand was a little notebook its leather was quite old,   
"I got the information John and you will not like it", She said as she walk towards the living area going straight to the sofa, John closed the door and followed her and sat in a soft chair opposite to her.  
" John," she said. Milverton is not like any other he is more powerful than you think," Mary said as he looked at John with fear in her eyes.   
"What do you mean? Mary. " John said confused.  
"John Milverton is a werewolf and not just any werewolf but his one the ancients" Mary said almost whispering.  
John looked at Mary wide eyed. "That cant be..   
" Im sorry John" Mary said as she looked at him with sadness is her eyes, she dipped her head and she looked at him from her lashes.   
" John forget about him, I can make you.." She wasn't even able to finish her sentence when John stood up he looked at her eye's turning blood red.   
"Don't you dare, don't you dare tell me to forget" he said he made his was towards his bedroom leaving her still sitting in the couch, she held the little notebook in her hands blood started to flow down her cheeks.   
Mary envies Sherlock, she wants him gone so that she can have John all to herself but there's a little voice inside her head saying He will never be yours Mary.

Milverton was in his courage, making his way home to his Manor, he was looking outside the corage window thinking of that gorgeous creature named Sherlock Holmes, oh how he would would like to take him apart piece by piece till he begs for more.  
Milverton smile at the thought but then he frowned, in order for that to happen he needs to eliminate his opponent Dr. John Hamish Watson there was something funny about this character, something in his smell that was off but he cant recognize it he smelt of blood and he smell like the undead.  
"Oh.. " he exclaimed recognizing what John is, he is a vampire how interesting this had become. He would like nothing more that to severe his throat.

Morning came to the Holmes Manor, Sherlock was preparing for the day when he heard a knock on the door it was clearly Mrs. Hudson he could differentiate her from his brother.   
" Yes Mrs. Hudson?Sherlock said as he was trying to get his cuffs on.   
" Breakfast is ready dear, " she said.   
" Be ready in a minute" he says.   
He hears Mrs. Hudson walk off towards the dinning area.   
About a few minutes later he descends towards the dinning room for breakfast he personally hate breakfast, because breakfast means he needs to do pleasantries with his brother.   
He sighs as he enters the room, he sees his brother already eating breakfast and there was a third person oh great another one of those politician his brother is acquainted to. Sherlock came closer to the dinning table his eyes darter to the third person and the wind was knock out from his lungs it was John sitting there talking with Mycroft, he could not believe he came here today too. John stood up upon seeing him. " Good morning, my dear Sherlock." John said as he held up his hand for him to take and Sherlock greatly took it, he kissed the top of his hand before guiding him to sit opposite from him.  
"John it is good to see you today" Sherlock said as he smiled at him and it was not just any smile but the smile that he all so longed for.   
" likewise my dear." John said as he stared at Sherlock devilishly earning him a blushing Sherlock.  
"What brings you hear Dr. Watson." Sherlock said as he took a sip of his tea. 

John took a sip of his tea and sets it down on the table, he looks at Sherlock with does ocean blue eyes.   
"Well I'm here to woo you." John said casually,he looked at Sherlock and was please to find him speechless.  
"You're here to woo me.." Sherlock said, he could not believe it he wants to ask someone to pinch him awake or maybe not because if this was a dream he would never want to wake up. Sherlock was blushing furiously he looked away from John needing to avoid his stares, he bit his lower lip and he doesn't know how he manages to speak but miraculously he did.   
"And how do you suppose to do that." He said still avoiding Johns stares.   
John held his hand across the table for Sherlock to take which he did and thankfully the table was not too wide, he robbed his thumbs on Sherlocks knuckles tenderly.   
" I would like to know more about you " he said voice lovingly and tender. Sherlock looked at him finally and searched eyes for anything that would tell him it was all lies but he only found love in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys please forgive me for my bad writing, and this is my first Johnlock story


End file.
